Nakahara Rina
Nakahara Rina '(中原莉奈) is a supporting character in the DreamS anime "Butterfly Days" and little sister of Nakahara Rena, Nakahara Ren and Nakahara Rian. She is 14 years old and a 2nd year in middle school. Rina was born on June 28 and is a Cancer. She has long purple hair that is usually tied in a ponytail, and orange eyes. She is 160cm tall and her blood type is O. Rina is voiced by Sugiura Asuka. Background Rina comes from a traditional family, and is excellent in traditional dancing, archery, calligraphy and aikido. She is also wealthy, having a beach house. She admires her older sister Rena and follows her path of a model and idol. She has always been popular in her schools since she started going to school, because of her tall height and beauty. She is also the student council president at school. Personality Rina has a tsundere personality, as she tries to hide her feelings by physical actions like hitting or punching someone, or by verbal actions by insulting them, most notably her line, "You idiot!". She is also very spoiled and bratty. Rina likes cute, pretty and fluffly things and being the center of attention. She is the typical younger sister who is easily annoyed, but cares for her older sister. Like her older sister Rena, she uses a facade at school of a sweet and innocent student council so that everyone will like her (as she likes being the center of attention). Everyone living in their neighbourhood knows her true personality, but because school is far away, no one lives around her area. She is also exceptionally good at Tennis, being the Captain of the Tennis Club. It is revealed in episode 10 that she was only acting spoiled because she felt that she was the least loved out of the 4, that she was nobody's favorite and that the true reason she became student council president, an idol and a model was to get her parents' attention (which failed). She is happy that someone is finally paying attention to her (Kakeru). It is also finally seen that she falls in love with him, singing him the song "Omoi wa Rain Rain". Relationships 'Yamauchi Kakeru - 'Rival and love interest. Because both of them attend the same middle school as their older siblings, they are known as the "popular little siblings". She is easily annoyed by him, but seems to have a slight crush on him. They have a similar relationship as Rian's and Atsushi's. She is in love with him. 'Nakahara Rian - 'Her older sister. She idolizes Rian in a way, but is easily annoyed by the commotion her older sister and Atsushi make, most notably telling them to "Shut up!" every time they get fired up for a challenge. She hates Rian the most because she got the most attention and was their mother's favorite. Rian sees this and apologizes for not doing anything about it and for hurting her. 'Nakahara Rena - Her older sister. She idolizes and admires Rena the most, because she is a beauty and is famous in town for being an idol (as a member of idol group HoshiKiss) and a model. Her older sister is the reason she started her job as a model. Rena was their father's favorite, and Rina somewhat hated her a little for that. Nakahara Ren - Her older brother. She idolizes him for his witty tactics. She finds him annoying but can rely on him. She usually teases him for crushing on Yamauchi Tsumugi and not having a chance with her. Yamauchi Tsumugi - 'Rival. She is jealous that her and her older sister Rena are best friends, and hang out with each other 24/7. She does idolize her because she has the best voice out of HoshiKiss and the best body out of the 3. 'Amano Miku - 'Rival. She often tells her to stop chasing Kakeru because it's "annoying and a complete waste of time", which hints at her affection towards Kakeru. 'Miyazawa Miori - 'Rival. She often tells her to stop chasing Kakeru because it's "annoying and a complete waste of time", which hints at her affection towards Kakeru. Character Songs #Ai Oboete Imasuka? #Happy Crescent #I My Me Idol #Uraha Love #Omoi wa Rain Rain #Love Call #Love Shitai! -RINA VER.- #Warai no Kamisama ga Oritekita! (with Yamauchi Kakeru) Butterfly Days: Season 2 In Season 2, Rina attends the same high school as her older sister, Rian. She is still an idol and model, but is on hiatus. She is also dating Yamauchi Kakeru, and is seen to having a kinder personality. ' ' 'Updated Profile Height: 163cm (5"4) Age: 16 Occupation: 1st-Year High School Student, Student Council President 'Season 2 Character Songs' *SINCERELY *ALIVE (with Nakahara Rian) * Mitai Sekai Trivia *Her VA and Azusa's VA are from the idol group NeXus, and are the two most popular members. They are also the same age. *She is notable for her line "BAKAYAROU!" *Since the 1st Season, she grew 3cm, and is almost as tall as Rian. Category:Female Characters Category:Butterfly Days Category:DreamS Anime